block_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maple Kitsune/Wizard/Story mode
The Wizard https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot62.jpgThe wizened old man What seemingly like a wizened old man,but don't be fooled! He is one of the strongest NPCs in the realm of block story. Theres little to no chance of beating him,unless you are more powerful... Introduction https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot63.jpgNow,rise up! Rise into a hero of ages!!! At the beginning of your gameplay in your realm(Whatever you name your universe),you will see this old man asking you if you are okay or not. He will then proceed to give a tutorial of how to surive and basic movements to navigate around the world. After you completed,the basic tutorial which is moving around then talk to him,punch a tree and turn the wood blocks into sticks like it was turd then talk to him,make a craft table,craft tools blablabla... Where your adventure begins https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot158.jpgOld geezer got to act cool. Jeez... After he gave you your cute little dragon pet which is so adorable and only one in existence(An obsidian dragon breed),he will direct you to help out the other townies which is the cowardly buffy knight,an idiot who tells you to make your baby dragon stronger by making him/her to follow her(the idiot)'s propaganda to promote cruelty against werewolves,and a miniature Hulk Hogan who tells you to make a non-existant city into a metropolis,just to name a few. The wizard will stay quiet for awhile after you kill 5 itsy-bitsy-spoody in some random cave then the wizard suddenly started to hallucinating and tells you that your dragon is poisoned by tarantulas that you've killed which is totally a bullpoo for you to stay away from him for awhile while he thinks of a remedy to cure your fit as a fiddle dragon. I wonders what is he smoking when you are out there hunting spiders(which is a new,who exactly hunts spiders anyway?). 420BLAZEIT old geezer... Appearance/what does he looks like? https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot231.jpgGandalf,is that...your cousin? Wears a pointy hat that no one has,a fancy robe that every wizard must have,a magic wand that every old fart must have,a white long beard that every sea turtle must have,friendly old man vibe/aura that is probably fake and a total menance when fighting. His christmas costume is pretty good though I gotta admit. You can't miss him even if you saw him far away because he is like the admin of the game(just like me except I am far stronger than him). Locations https://block-story.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot101.jpgOld man wanna try new things... Well,he's an ubiquitous person(which means he's ever existing) that is following you to everywhere you go. He is always around you when you're at The Skylands,Moria(Underworld),Grasslands, Desert,Inside my house,next to your bed(I am super serious),Tundra/Snowfields,and anywhere else except underwater and your pirate ship because he is afraid of water.(Nope,he simply does not spawn in water or above water,only on terrains such as rock,grass and dirt.) He also has a reduced chance to spawn in caves because caves are usually overcrowded with goblins and hugos. Items Acquired To be continued... Maple Kitsune (talk) 04:21, November 24, 2017 (UTC)Maple Kitsune Category:Blog posts